Wishing on a Dream
by Gypsygal
Summary: Mina/Heero- Can a lonely scout help a soldier who was trained to be perfect become normal? *NEW CHAPTER (3)*
1. Wishing on a Dream turns real

Wishing on a Dream  
  
By: Gypsygal  
  
Well, here I am with another Mina/Heero fic. So, even though the other characters will be in here, they aren't the main focus and so I'll mention now that they are all deeply involved. Oh and sorry if that the characters are OOC. Sometimes they have to be for the story purposes so get over it. Well that's all, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or "Luna's Boat Song" (From Lunar) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wishing on a dream that seems far off, Hoping it would come today.  
  
***  
  
~Heero~  
  
As far back as I can remember, I've always been trained to be the perfect soldier. All aspects of my past vanishing into the void of my memories. I can't even remember the last time I smiled. Now all my training seems pointless, the world is peaceful, and I am alone.  
  
"Heero, whatcha' ya thinkin'?" Okay maybe not completely alone, I have the other guys but that's it. Strangely, I've never really been able to open up to them; my training has held me back.  
  
"Hmn..."  
  
"Oh come on tell ole Duo about it."  
  
"I'd rather not..." I pull back the hammer on my gun, "Now leave me alone." Duo gulps as he runs out of the room.  
  
I've never told anyone but I've always had this dream of a girl. I've never seen her face but she's always helped me. I just wish I could meet her. Maybe she'd help me find my place in this world of peace.  
  
***  
  
Into the starlit night, Foolish dreamers turn their gaze, Waiting on a shooting star.  
  
***  
  
~Mina~  
  
The meeting had drifted off of the subject, once again. It wasn't surprising; there has been peace for so long that they seem almost pointless. I don't mind, really, I just wish they wouldn't talk about their boyfriends, or in Serena's case fiancé.  
  
"...then he took his hand from behind his back and you wouldn't believe what he had." I sigh, sometimes, life seems to be so perfect, for everyone else. Standing up I walk to the window to gaze at the stars. I used to spend hours staring dreamily into the sky. Taking any chance I get to make a wish.  
  
"Mina... are you alright?" I look over to see Raye standing next to me, "I'm really worried about you, you've been different lately."  
  
A small smile graces my face. Raye has always been there for me, "I'm fine Raye, just dreaming..."  
  
***  
  
But what if that star is not to come? Will their dreams fade to nothing? When the horizon darkens most, We all need to believe there is hope.  
  
***  
  
~Heero~  
  
What am I thinking! I don't need some imaginary girl to help me solve my problems. I've always managed just fine on my own. Maybe that's why she appeared less and less in my dreams.  
  
Frowning I head into the living room with the rest of the guys. They all seem happy living a normal life. I can't seem to, I've almost given' up all hope of being normal  
  
"Hi Heero, haven't seen you all afternoon." Quatre, polite as ever, says upon my entering the room.  
  
"Are you done sulking yet?" Duo asks. I glare at him, "Uhhh. heh heh heh, Wait where are you going?"  
  
"Out"  
  
***  
  
Is an angel watching closely over me? Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see? I know my heart should guide me by, but, There's a hole within my soul.  
  
***  
  
~Mina~  
  
"I think I'm gonna head home, I'll see you guys tomorrow"  
  
"Be careful Mina." I heard Amy say as I close the door. Truthfully, I really don't want to go home. There is nothing but an empty house waiting for me. Instead, I turn towards the park.  
  
As I walk my mind travels back through my time in the Silver Millenium, and my time as Sailor V. Even then I had problems in life but I was happy; then my parents died. I can remember them telling me before they died that they would always be with me, helping to guide me through life. Well unless I'm completely missing some sign they've given, then their death they left an emptiness inside me that'll never be filled.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I could really use your help."  
  
***  
  
What will fill this emptiness inside of me? Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
  
***  
  
~Mina~  
  
All of the sudden the sadness and pain is too much to handle. I want to run away, run away from everything. I want to start completely over. With this thought, I begin to blindly run.  
  
I pass restaurants, homes, hotels, stores, streets, as well as other places. each one igniting a memory. How can I live like this any longer? I turn in the direction of the park, still running. I need a place with no memories of lost loved ones. The faster I get there the better. Then suddenly I run into something hard.  
  
~Heero~  
  
What a relief to be free of everyone, It's better to be alone. Alone there is no one to try to make me feel and boy do they try. The problem is they try to damn hard, each in their own way.  
  
I wonder what it is like feel emotions freely. Sometimes I try to be like them, and once I almost succeeded. That was when I gained my stalker, and now I want nothing to do with being normal. do I? No, that's not true, I WANT to be normal more than anything. If I could forget my training, and my horrible deeds for just an instant then I'd be happy. I'd feel whole.  
  
All of a sudden, I stop realizing that I don't recognize my surroundings. In front of me is a huge park. I guess that is as good a place as any. I begin to walk towards it when someone collides into me.  
  
***  
  
I wish then for a chance to see, Now all I need, desperately.  
  
***  
  
~Mina~  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I look at the person sprawled on the ground next to me before I begin to laugh.  
  
~Heero~  
  
I frown at the girl next to me. I probably should have paid more attention.  
  
"Here let me help you up" She said between giggles, "and how 'bout I treat you to some coffee. It's the least I can do after knocking you into that puddle."  
  
*** Is my star to come...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that is it for now, maybe they'll be another chapter but with the classes I'm taking, I won't guarantee anything. Also sorry about any mistakes, I wanted to get it up and so I'll go back later and fix them. While your waiting PLEASE REVIEW!! I love hearing what you think but please no flames about the coupling, if you don't like them then don't read the story, simple as that. 


	2. Will we meet again?

Wishing on a Dream  
  
By: Gypsygal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady, Serenity-Kaiba, and a VERY special thanks to Aino Yuy aka Usagi-hater, who if she hadn't e-mailed me I probably still wouldn't have started to write this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ General ~  
  
The waitress tiredly looks up from the blue checkered counter as the door swings open revealing a rather odd looking couple that were completely covered with mud. How disgusting! Yet, there was something about them. The girl's cornflower blue eyes shone with a rare lightness to them while the guy's seemed as cold as ice. It's a wonder they'd enter together but oh well, weird things always happen at this time of night.  
  
~ Mina ~  
  
As we entered into the coffee shop I glance at the guy I knocked over. Even though he was caked with mud, I could still make out some of features. He had a strong facial structure, but what stood out were his cold dark blue eyes. They seemed to hold a boundless supply of secrets in their depths. Let's just say he was HOT!  
  
If it weren't for the fact that I'd totally embarrassed myself already, I'd be all over him. It's a shame he probably thinks I'm a ditz. "So. . . Umm. . ." I say intelligently as we take our seats. Luckily, the waitress arrived.  
  
"Hi my name's Mary, What can I get you kids?"  
  
"Oh. . . Um. . . I would like a French vanilla cappuccino please." I answer looking over at my 'guest' wondering what he would order.  
  
"Coffee, Black." A silence reigned as Mary walked off, her shoes clicking loudly on the tile floor. I couldn't help but stare at my hands. Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . . I drum my fingers on the table. Sighing I look up to find the guy watching me intently.  
  
Gulping I try again, "What were you doing outside at this time of night?" He just shrugs and looks away." His attitude is really beginning to grate on my nerves. "Come on there has to be some reason."  
  
~ Heero ~  
  
As I sit across from the girl who knocked me down, I look her over. She had gorgeous long blond hair that was streaked with mud, as well as pale skin. I couldn't find any flaw in her appearance besides all the mud and her crooked red bow. I don't mean to be rude by staring at her, it is just that I swear I've seen those cornflower blue eyes before. The question is where?  
  
An awkward silence prevails over us while the waitress fetches our drinks. The girl looks up at me and asks, "What were you doing outside at this time of night?" I don't know what surprised me more, her audacity to ask me that or the fact that I didn't tell her 'It is none of your damn business' like I would to anyone else. Instead, I just shrug. I can feel annoyance level rise; "Come on there has to be some reason."  
  
"My friends were annoying."  
  
She begins to laugh a clear beautiful laughter like the ringing of bells. "I know what that is like, why just the other day . ." and off she telling me a story. With each word, she becomes more alive, her eyes sparkling, her smile dazzling, and her voice rising and falling in a way I've never encountered before. I was so hypnotized by the sound of it that I didn't mind that she was dominating the conversation. In fact, I think I'm beginning to enjoy her company. With a grunt of annoyance I sit back and gulp down my coffee.  
  
~Mina~  
  
As I finish my story I look at him again, he suddenly doesn't seem as cold as before. I smile teasingly, "You don't talk very much do you?" The only answer I receive was a grunt as my cell phone begins to ring, "Hello?"  
  
"Mina *sniff* I need you, *sniff* he broke up with me again! Grrr. . . I just want to beat his. . ."  
  
"Ok. . . Ok. . . Calm down, I'll be there in a few minutes." Hanging up I look over at my 'guest,' "I'm sorry about the puddle but I've really got to go. It was nice to meet you, Bye!" He replies with a grunt, I smile as I pay the waitress ~ Definitely not a talker. ~ It is strange how life works, I was a few blocks away before I realized that he never told me his name.  
  
~Heero~  
  
As she walks out I glance at my watch. It was late and once again I'm alone. I should probably head back Quatre will be worried. I sat at the booth for another couple of minutes before getting up to pay.  
  
The waitress just smiles as I pull out my money. "There's no need to pay dear. Your lady friend already has."  
  
My hand just froze. She paid for me? Why? I hadn't been out with many girls in my life but I'd established long go that a female never pays unless they have to. So, why did she? Out of no where I was hit by the realization that she never told me her name, "Shit!" I quickly run out the door and took off. There is just something about her that makes me feel as if I need to find her. Eventually I stopped running and headed for home.  
  
~Guys~  
  
Duo looks over at Heero before turning to Quatre, "Something must have happened the other night when he went out, I wonder what it was? Ever since then he's been constantly on that computer searching for something."  
  
"I don't know Duo, but I'm worried. We need to get him to go out."  
  
"I say it looks like the work of some weak woman" Wufei announces from the sofa. Trowa just shakes his head.  
  
Duo get up and walks over to Heero, "Come on, you've got to get out of here. I know of this bar. . ."  
  
"No" Heero glares at Duo before turning his eyes back to his laptop.  
  
"Come on Heero the other guys are coming too." Heero glance at the others before reluctantly agreeing. "By the way. . ." Duo begins to peek over Heero's shoulder, "What have you been doing?"  
  
*Slam* *Click* Duo found himself looking down the barrel of Heero's gun. "Stay out of my business."  
  
~Mina~  
  
Tonight is going to be fantastic! I've been trying to convince the girls to go to this bar with me and I finally succeeded. Well, sort of. Not all of them are coming but two out of four isn't bad. Even better is that tonight is Kareoke night!  
  
Currently the biggest problem is what I'm going to wear. I do plan on picking some guys after all. Okay maybe not. That guy has been stuck in my head ever since I ran into him. I can't believe how stupid I am. First I knock a total hottie into the mud and then I don't even ask for his name. I must be turning into Serena or something.  
  
Finally, I decided to wear a jean mini skirt with a sparkly blue halter- top. Strangely, the color of my shirt reminds me of his eyes. . . ~ Mina stop that thinking! He's just some nameless guy you'll never see again. ~ Sighing I place the finishing touches to my makeup before grabbing my keys and leaving.  
  
~Heero~  
  
The bar was packed with people. Most of them writhing in the middle of the dance floor while the rest lounged at various tables. I follow the guys over to an empty table; one I planned to be very familiar with by the end of the night. There was nothing that was going to get me to get up.  
  
"I need a drink" Wufei declared before heading towards the bar. It wasn't long before Trowa followed him. Leaving me alone with Duo since a pretty redhead has just dragged a stammering Quatre onto the dance floor.  
  
"Look at all the babes Heero." He glanced around, "If that's whom I think it is then this is my lucky night." With that even Duo disappeared from the table.  
  
I hate places like this. There are too many bright spinning lights and smoke not to mention how hot it is. I hear a few girls giggling as they head towards my table. I give them my famous death glares then smirk as they quickly retreat to some other location.  
  
I glance around, looking for the guys. Quatre had finally gotten away from the redhead and had joined Wufei and Trowa while Duo was dancing wildly with a group of girls.  
  
There was a raven-haired girl, a brunette, and a blond, all in mini skirts and halters, one red, one green, and one blue. Wait a minute. . . that blond looks familiar. I lean closer to get a better look as the girl does a spin. It's her! I was so shocked to see her that I fell out of my chair.  
  
~Mina~  
  
I walk into the bar slowly swinging my hips. I love places like this. It's so easy to just let yourself go and not have to be bothered by everyday problems. Maybe that is why I've come here so often. Looking around I see Raye and Lita already waiting for me at the bar. I nod my head in greeting as I settle down next to them and glance at the heavily tattooed bartender, "Hey Joe I'll have the usual. Just put it on my tab."  
  
"No add that to my tab instead, I can't let a beautiful lady buy her own first drink." Shocked I turn my head to see a guy with braided hair wink at me. Smiling flirtatiously, I wink back.  
  
"How's it going Duo?" I continue to smile at his antics as he takes the seat next to me, he hasn't changed at all. I met him years ago in England. He went to my school for a while. Even though when he left he didn't say goodbye, I'd always considered him a friend.  
  
"Life's been a little slow lately" he glances at me and then the other two who were listening intently, "but maybe if these three lovely ladies wouldn't mind dancing. . ."  
  
Smiling I finish my drink, "I think that can be arranged." With that, Duo led us out onto the floor. While dancing with Duo, I looked around. Tonight was pretty much the usual crowd. I continue to look as I spin around. That is when I saw him, or at least I thought I did. When I turned around to look again there was no one there, Strange. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that is all for now. It took me awhile to get this out huh. Well. . . Maybe if I get more than 3 reviews the next chapter will appear sooner. . . Oh and I was thinking about adding another couple, after all one of the girls got dumped in this chapter. But who will it be. . . Lita or Raye? 


	3. Who is that your dancing with?

Wishing on a Dream  
  
By: Gypsygal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
Thanks to my Reviewers: Aino Yuy aka Usagi-hater: See I updated. . . a little after you once again bugged me j/k. I really did enjoy talking to you. Also thanks for the ideas. I'm not sure exactly how I'll fit them in but that'll be my next project.  
  
Ruby Horse: Thanks for telling me, I really didn't realize I was doing that but I went back and changed it. I'm also glad you liked the way they met up, sometimes I feel that there aren't many new ideas out there (No offense to anyone out there!)  
  
Transcendent: The next chapters finally here, now you'll just have to wait another few months for the next j/k. I'll try to be quicker next time  
  
Venus Of Love: Hopefully this chapter keeps meets your expectations and keeps you reading till I figure out the end (Damn Writers Block)  
  
silent wanderer: Ugh. . . How can I resist the puppy dog eyes! And don't forget to add chocolate and whipped cream, yeah lots of it! (  
  
jd-anney: Thanks a lot! Your stuff is also really good (you should really update too!)  
  
Ashleigh-Kaiba: EEEE! I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! I've read everything that you've written (sorry I haven't really reviewed. . . I'll do better, I promise!) And loved them! Honestly, it really makes my day to hear that an author I like likes my stories!!!  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady: I'd agree, who knows what filth is lurking there. Luckily Heero is there *sighs dreamily* So who would you like to see Raye with?  
  
Nyneve: I agree with you. Raye and Wufei make a cute couple but they are always together. I say let's mix it up a bit (Have a blender handy? ( j/k) Anyway I'll keep your suggestion in mind  
  
Optical-Illusion: See I updated. . . One out of three isn't bad. I might just take your suggestion on Minako's Heart. My biggest reason for not updating that one was I couldn't think of a guy to be Mina's love interest. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Heero~  
  
Slowly I retake my seat in the chair; it's a good thing that none of the other guys were around to see that. They'd want to know what had caused me to fall over, not to mention Duo would never let me hear the end of it. But why is it suddenly so hot in here?  
  
"Come on Heero you need to loosen up," Duo sits down in his seat all sweaty as the others join the table. "Hey why is your face red anyway. . ." ~Is that why I feel like I'm on fire?~ "Your not blushing are you." I just glare back.  
  
"Hey Duo who were those girl you were dancing with?" Quatre asks and I lean closer to catch his answer.  
  
"Well you see that blond one over there. Her name is Mina Aino," He points over to the bar where the girls were talking to the bartender, " She's an old friend from when I had to go to that school in England. The other two are just some of her friends. You know it's kind of funny, I left England for the mission but when I returned to see her after it was over she wasn't there."  
  
I look away from Mina as Quatre asks, "What do you mean wasn't there."  
  
"She had disappeared, without a trace."  
  
~Mina~  
  
Excusing myself, I headed back towards the bar. After I saw, or at least thought I saw, the guy I just didn't feel like dancing. Sitting there I watched my friends dance for a few more minutes before they too headed over to the bar.  
  
"So Mina who was that guy?" Lita asks as she took her spot. I sat there for a moment wondering how I should answer this question. Duo and I had instantly become friends when he had arrived at the academy but he was only there for a few weeks.  
  
"He was a guy I knew in England." I winced as I explained. The thought of my days in England always brought pain. ~No Mina stop this thinking! Your not alone, you have you friends.~  
  
Lita looks worriedly at me; "He's not the jerk that you liked is he," I shook my head no, "Good 'cause he reminds me of my old boyfriend." Her eyes stare dreamily over at the guy's table.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Raye looks at Lita in disgust, "That guy has an ego problem. Besides have you seen his friends they are way cuter."  
  
A low laugh sounded from behind us as Joe came over, "I see you three have found your victims for tonight. Should I be collecting bets on who lands him first." We all laugh at Joe's joke, we really weren't that bad at picking up guys.  
  
I glance over at the table where Duo had retreated. From what I could see of the guys, I decided that they weren't bad but they didn't compare to. . . Wait a minute that can't be. I lean forward a bit. Oh my god, it is him! This really must be my lucky night. "Hmm. . . Maybe your right Joe, Come on girls."  
  
When we reached the table the guys all seemed to be in deep thought over something and had their backs toward us. Glancing over at Raye and Lita I wink before sneaking behind the guy that I'd knocked over a few nights before. Leaning forward I put my hands over his eyes and whispered "Guess who" into his ear. Unfortunately, it seems that I got a bigger surprise then he did.  
  
~Heero~  
  
I turned away from where Mina was sitting to think about what Duo had said. She just seemed to become more of a mystery with every bit of information I gather. Smiling slightly I sit back, I now had the first piece to the puzzle, her name.  
  
I close my eyes as a strange feeling comes over me. It was as if she was right behind me now. I can even smell the perfume that she had wore the other night. Suddenly the scent gets stronger and I feel soft hands over my eyes as a voice whispers, "Guess who."  
  
Strangely, I knew who it was right away. Even stranger I didn't pull my gun out on her (which really surprised the guy, they'd thought she'd be dead). Instead I trapped her wrists and pulled her into my lap so I could glare at her.  
  
Duo chuckled, "You know Mina you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Our buddy Heero has been known to greatly injure people who get to close."  
  
Mina just grinned, "The reactions are what I live for. Anyway I can protect myself from anything he's got."  
  
Wufei snorts, "A weakling like you! I'd bet you wouldn't last a minute in a fight against any of us."  
  
"Whoa and who made you the king of the world. Why don't I show you how long you'd last against me." The brunette takes an angry step forward before her raven-haired friend put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Lita, save your strength for things that are worth our time. He can be a chauvinistic pig if he wants," She said as she glares at Wufei.  
  
"Your right Raye."  
  
I turn my attention back to Mina, as she began to talk to me once again. "You know after I left that night I realized that I never told you my name, or got yours. So how about we start over again."  
  
Normally I would have ignored a request like this; I don't need people. Instead, I found myself saying, "We can't, there aren't any puddles in here." I really don't know where that came from; it wasn't in my character to joke around.  
  
Mina just laughed "Well how about I knock you off your feet on the dance floor instead."  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"You do now," Her eyes twinkling she pulled me onto the floor as a slow song began to play. Seeing that there wasn't much else I could do I wrapped my arms around her small waist (ignoring that strange tingling feeling forming in my stomach) and we danced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok, I know this chapter isn't perfect (I only revised it once) but I'll be back to fix the problems and I also know that it is a short chapter. I planned on writing more but that place was just a perfect place to stop. Remember if you want more REVIEW!!! Oh and as for the other couple so far it's gonna be Raye (3). . . but there is still time for that to change (Lita asks for another chance at the vote). So, don't forget to vote on that and the guy too! 


End file.
